<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Good by artemisdaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199231">Too Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdaye/pseuds/artemisdaye'>artemisdaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, M/M, Pining, Sakura is sorta a bitch, Slice of Life, Song fic, inspired by Arlo Parks, naruto is poor, not ninjas, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdaye/pseuds/artemisdaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>School had been the most sure thing Naruto had ever had. Work hard, prove your worth, keep your scholarship. He wasn’t bitter. He couldn’t be bitter about his friends all having big homes, money for college. They loved him. He’d been ready to graduate and get to work. He had people now. It was all gonna be alright ya know, but then Sasuke left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Too Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Too Good by Arlo Parks and how it felt driving to my friend Caitlin’s house to watch Naruto when I was a teenager.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was spring again. It’d been almost a full year and things were always as it had been. Those who went away for school were back on break, and Naruto had been glad for the familiarity of his friends. Some had teased him for his choices, but most understood it wasn’t really a choice at all. His deck was short stacked, and no amount of private school generosity could compensate for what actual institutions - like the ones all of his friends went to - cost. So he’d taken the personal assistant job with Jiraya and got to work helping the old man meet his deadlines and turn out content. It wasn’t what he’d wanted for himself, but if he ever did want to waste all that money on a formal education he’d at least have the recommendations of all of the pervs friends. He’d traveled a lot with the guy, made lots of new friends, saved more money than he’d ever had before.</p><p>But hanging out with a depressed and lonely 50 something pot head got old after awhile. And he was glad to be back here, in Sakuras too-nice car, Listening to painfully gay music for lesbians as the streets and fields of their hometown passed around them. </p><p>She’d been moody, as usual, since picking him up. Complained about how his new apartment was in a sketchy part of town, but held him for a long time and tugged the ends of his too long hair a bit. It was always nice to be fussed over, the excitement of a pickup soccer game and then drinks that he could actually afford for once had him chipper. Humming along to the song. </p><p>I think you know it, too cool to show it. Babe you're so good, too good to be true. Why’d we make the simplest things so hard. Sunspots in your eyes so green, you still mean the world to me. </p><p>“ Remeber when I was straight?” Sakura interrupted with a chirp of a laugh. </p><p>“ uhhh” naruto scratched the thinning patch in his shitty second hand jeans and nodded “ Yeah. lol” </p><p>She hummed, checking the reirview, and naruto watched as a little frown creased her face. </p><p>“ I used to play this song in front of Sasuke thinking he’d get subliminal messaging and ask me out.” </p><p>Naruto snorted, “ Fuck off, that’s so bad.”</p><p>She chuckled in agreement. They turned down a lane where the trees canopied over them. Sunlight leaving little patches of warmth to pass through. Sakura hummed, along, letting the chorus fill the car. </p><p> </p><p>But still you won’t just admit that you like me. </p><p> </p><p>“ He asked me once,” her brow furrowed, and she was quiet for a long moment, “ well he said the song reminded him of you, wanted to know who it was by.” </p><p>Naruto felt his entire face heat. Heart stuttering.</p><p>“ He. . he … what?”</p><p>Sakura pulled into the parking lot of the soccer fields, shut the car off and turned to Naruto, the music was gone. Quiet buzzing from summer bugs filling the space. </p><p>“ Sakura he..” He let some air puff out of his mouth, fingers digging into the seams of the patch on his jeans. “ We haven’t heard from Sasuke in months. He tried to leave without even telling us. We flew all the way to visit him and he told us to fuck off. He doesn’t, he doesn’t want to be friends with us anymore.” </p><p>Her green eyes didn’t waver, even as he scrubbed his face with his hands. “ Yeah I know. Sasukes a huge dick.” </p><p>Naruto shot her a glare,” He’s not a dick Sakura hes… he’s just fucked up. I mean,” he faltered, “ Sasukes always been a massive asshole but he …” </p><p>“ I know,” Sakura agreed.” And I never told you because I was jealous, and confused. But I,” she took a deep breath, “ Sasuke loves you so fucking much, and you always, I saw, but you were so fucking hetero all the time, and so I just thought maybe he’d give up on you. But of fucking course he didn’t, how could he when you’re so.” </p><p>She flinched and Naruto felt his mouth falling open. “ I think he left because he loved you so much it was killing him, he didn’t realize you.” Her voice broke again, staccato. “You loved him more than anyone had ever loved him, and it would never be in the way he needed. And he’s mean, he’s so rotten, I think he wanted to hurt you for it.” She clenched her hands on the steering wheel. And looked out the window. </p><p>“ I don’t think you should take the job in Suna with Gaara. I don’t think you should give up on Sasuke, I think you should call him and tell him that you’ve always loved him exactly how he wanted.” </p><p>Naruto could see his friends goofing off on the field. Kiba and Hinata throwing the ball to akamaru. Neji frowning as Lee and Tenten talk his ear off. Shikamaru was smoking against the fence, Temari perched atop it, flicking at his ear. Gaara sat at her feet, not even trying to be subtle, brow furrowed as he looked into Sakuras car. </p><p>Naruto felt like he might throw up, he had ripped through the patch on his jeans. A nasty old scar was under it. He’d gotten it by scaling one of the fences around Sasukes house when he was 13. Neither of them had known jack shit about first aid back then and it had gotten super infected. It was really really ugly. </p><p>“Sakura what the fuck.” </p><p>She clicked her tongue, and started to get out of the car, “ Ino said you deserved to know.” </p><p>He watched as she slipped out of the car, blood completely cold. “ are you fucking serious right now?” He went to get out, got snagged back by the seatbelt, fumbling to get himself unbuckled and out of the goddamn Mercedes her parents had bought her for graduation last April. </p><p>“ How can you just dump that shit on me right now. “ his voice was starting to pitch like it always did when he was mad. And the others were watching, Ino most of the way over to greet her girlfriend. Gaara standing up.</p><p>Sakura just looked back and shrugged, “ I don’t know what to tell you Naruto. You can’t hate me more than I do right now, I…” she looked down biting her lip. “ you could have had anyone as best friends. You picked two assholes who care more about their own happiness than yours. It’s not your fault, but you should probably get some therapy.” </p><p>Naruto felt his mouth drop even further, “ Sakura what the Fuck!” She just shrugged again and walked to Ino who pulled her into a hug. Shot him a questioning look. </p><p>He looked around at his friends again. They’d all stopped to look at him now. Hesitant because Naruto and Sakura bicker all the time, but it usually ends in Naruto getting the shit kicked out of him by her. </p><p>He’d known all of them for years. He knew that for most of them, most of the time, his place in their lives was conditional. And he thought about how for the most part he'd stopped hearing from most of them after graduation. Sakura had told him to stop being annoying, that college made people busy. That everyone was making new friends. That high school wasn’t the whole world. </p><p>They all had family and people, and it didn’t matter that Naruto had tried to make them his. </p><p>Shikamaru flicked his cigarette out and put his hand on Gaaras shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Gaara frowned, but slumped back to the ground angry. Glaring into Sakura. Shikamaru tapped his phone and Naruto felt his own buzz in his pocket. </p><p>Whatever. Okay. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave him a thumbs up, and a wave to the group. Turned around and started walking. It was gonna take a lifetime to walk home. He didn’t… </p><p>Yeah okay. Whatever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke knew he was in love with Naruto at thirteen. He’d spent six years knowing with everything he had, that Naruto could never love him back. Not like that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke knew he was in love when he was thirteen and found his best friend smiling up at him from the ground with a gaping flesh wound. His grin was all teeth, tears at the corners of his eyes, but Naruto just asked, “Sasuke, are you okay?”</p><p>He wasn’t. His older brother was moving out of the country and he’d be expected to take care of himself from now on. He’d known it was coming but Itachi was gone and that was that. He’d been sitting in his brothers now empty room staring into space when he heard the fence crumple. </p><p>Outside was Naruto, leg impaled and gushing, smiling at him. He’d dragged the boy inside mumbling about reckless idiots, but he’d tried to be gentle even as they put pressure on the cut and taped it closed. </p><p>Naruto mumbling incessantly about how the dorms weren’t so bad, and how they could cook their own meals even. How he’d made sure they had rooms next to each other, and that if any of the older guys gave him shit he’d kick their asses. Or like, maybe just tell Iruka!</p><p>And Sasuke listened and held Naruto's leg and watched as the moon shown over the scars in his face, and hoped with something nasty that this would scar too.  And that naruto would never forget.</p><p>Eventually Naruto had quieted down, and his eyes sorta drooped. His fingers ghosting over where Sasuke held onto him. “ You won’t be alone Sasuke. I promise you’ll always always have me, even if you wish it was someone else. I’ll always stick to you. Promise.” And he linked their pinkies together and pressed his face into Sasukes shoulder. And Sasuke didn’t cry but he pressed his own face Into Naruto’s shoulder. Breathed him in. Because, probably, if he had someone as loud and annoying as Naruto nearby, nothing would hurt as much as it should. </p><p>And he knew that they’d probably never lie down together on the same futon like this again, holding hands and pressed together. But he spent the last night in his childhood home feeling more taken care of than he probably had ever felt in his whole miserable life. </p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>His new friends were swimming in the pool. They were wierd and cheerful and openly gay. They didn’t come from wealth, but they were hard workers. They’d made space for themselves in school, in work and in Sasuke's life. The three of them spoke about their backgrounds often. Grousing about how annoying rich kids were. How hard it was to exist when nothing would catch your fall. How they’d been punished for their gayness if they were out, and how sometimes it wasn’t worth it at all. How sometimes even talking about it got you benched, and how being benched meant scouts missed you, or some award that you need goes to someone who doesn’t give a fuck. </p><p>And Sasuke could feel himself withering. They'd throw arms around him, assure him he wasn’t like the other snobs. That they knew who he was. That they trusted him. Because he did work hard, and his life wasn’t clear cut. They didn’t know about Naruto. </p><p>Sasuke spent everyday working towards a degree he didn’t give a shit about, to impress family that didn’t give a shit about him. And not for a single second had any of it stopped him from loving Naruto just as much as he did that first night when he was thirteen. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He’d deleted his socials before the move, but just because his profile was blank didn’t mean he didn’t lurk. Like on those bad days when Itachi doesn’t even look up when he comes home. Or when his uncle's eyes linger a bit too long. </p><p>Sasuke opens Instagram and looks at him. He’s been traveling with that weird pervert that was an uncle maybe. Some family, to leave Naruto completely alone until he was 17. Naruto had been so happy to just know he existed. It still made Sasuke want to spit. </p><p>But Naruto looked healthy, his hair long, jawline appearing. His clothes were mildly better in a sort of professional way. Like some kid who works at an art gallery. He’d gotten more wierd tattoos, and his eternally painted nails stopped being chipped. But he didn’t look all that happy. Not really. </p><p> </p><p>And as time went on it was clear that the only people Naruto actually ever saw were those fucking Suna kids and Shikamaru. All of his posts with Sakura were at her school. It seemed like she’d been too busy with Ino on Christmas cause his annual goofy Christmas card with friends didn’t make an appearance.</p><p>Sasuke hadn’t spent Christmas alone. His friends had cottoned on, just like Naruto had all those years ago, and made sure he spent the day busy and surrounded by people who cared about him. Karin talked about how much better that year had been than all the years she’d spent alone before. And the others had given her extra attention after that, but all Sasuke could think about was how he had stupid fucking Christmas pictures this year and Naruto didnt. </p><p>It didnt feel anything like it was supposed to feel when he decided he needed to leave. </p><p> </p><p>After that pictures with Naruto in them at all sorta disappeared. He’s posted some ramen bowls, some vistas from the different hot springs. A picture of Shikamaru lighting a cigarette for Gaara; that had made Sasuke feel something similar to the usual rotten feelings he got when Naruto spent time with those two.. instead of.. </p><p>Absolutely nothing for a solid month when the tagged photo came up. </p><p>Naruto lounging on a dingy sofa in some basement, looking large and warm and comfortable. His face turning to the camera, but he’s clearly very interested in the person glued to his side. Something sly about the quirk of his mouth. An acknowledgement maybe of the hand that’s dangerously close to his fucking dick and the surprised look on the face of the boy that’s practically sitting in his lap. </p><p>It was captioned. The caption made Sasuke want to throw up, “ Nobody told me that one of the side effects of marine biology camp was homosexuality, but here we all are. '' Some other people were tagged in the background, but Sasuke's eyes were glued to the boy on Naruto. </p><p>Was that fucking Haku? He took a screenshot and zoomed in. The Girl naruto had befriended when they were like eleven? Naruto had kept a picture of them on his cork board forever. It had always pissed him the fuck off that Naruto could go away for two weeks and come back with a friend for life. Naruto would save his money to buy minutes just to talk to Haku, but routinely screened Sasuke's calls. When he’d found out, Sasuke had ignored him for a month. It didn’t matter that they usually spent 16 hours a day together. </p><p> </p><p>It made him wince to remember, but more than that he was reeling over the fact that Haku. The Haku that Naruto had drunkenly admitted he found pretty hot, was a fucking man. Sasuke felt the earth shift, and for the first time in his life an overwhelming desire to call fucking Sakura came over him.  Did she know about this? </p><p>And Haku was fucking pretty. And he had clearly realized something very important about Naruto that Sasuke had never even entertained. </p><p>Because underneath Naruto had commented, “ You a shark gay or a jellyfish gay?” </p><p>To which Haku had replied with an entire winky heart emoji and “ You’ve opened my eyes to the endearing qualities of amphibians, I might migrate to being a frog gay now.”</p><p>To WHICH Naruto replied with confetti and hearts.</p><p>Naruto was fucking gay. </p><p>He was incredibly and undeniably gay, and he’d basically admitted it to Sasuke when they were 15. And Sasuke was so sure of himself, so certain of his irrevocably unrequited love that he hadn’t even noticed. </p><p>He looked over at Suigetsu's fish tank. His fingers tap tap tapping on his cell phone while his friends watched tv. He got up and dropped his cell phone in the tank. Sat back down. </p><p>Suigetsu was a shark gay, but Sasuke liked snakes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not as pleased with this as I am with chapter one. But it’s kinda funny to me, so I went ahead and posted it. Thanks for reading!  </p><p>I know this probably doesn’t answer a lot of the questions you have from chapter one. And idk maybe I’ll add more again. But who knows! Have a good day : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>